<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>little taste of magic, little taste of you by boxysmiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988877">little taste of magic, little taste of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxysmiles/pseuds/boxysmiles'>boxysmiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, First Meetings, Halloween Parties that aren't quite for humans, It goes surprisingly well, M/M, Supernatural Creatures, all very nice supernatural creatures at a supernatural party, and kind of getting together, and then yangyang invites four humans because he wants to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxysmiles/pseuds/boxysmiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck should've known that being invited to a party by Yangyang isn't without trouble.</p><p>There's some strange things about this Halloween party. Some costumes that are so good they'd be realistic if it was possible, and not to mention some very interesting people wearing them.</p><p>One person in particular catches Donghyuck's attention. It's possibly the best kind of trouble Donghyuck has ever encountered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>little taste of magic, little taste of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck really didn't expect much when Yangyang invited him to a Halloween party.</p><p>"It's a casual thing," Yangyang had explained, "Just a group of friends having a small get-together to celebrate Halloween."</p><p>Yangyang had extended the invitation to Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun. Apparently Shotaro is already part of the 'group of friends' that Yangyang is talking about.</p><p>Donghyuck had thrown together a shitty witch costume, because he had a hat lying around in his closet from a couple Halloween's ago — okay, more like from when he was a kid trick or treating, but whatever. It still fits.</p><p>He managed to find a large cloak, long enough to touch the ground. It looked all mysterious, and is ridiculously fun to spin in, so Donghyuck figures it's good enough for some casual Halloween party.</p><p>They have a few drinks before they leave, all six of them together. And maybe Yangyang challenges Donghyuck to a drinking challenge, and maybe Donghyuck forgets he probably shouldn't be having so much before they even show up to the party.</p><p>Oh well, he can't do much about it now.</p><p>Renjun takes hold of his hand at one point, keeping him close because of his tendency to wander when he's pretty tipsy — and honestly, he passed the line of 'pretty tipsy' about three drinks ago.</p><p>They take the train, with Yangyang and Shotaro leading them off at a certain stop.</p><p>Donghyuck's jaw drops. "You didn't tell us your friends are like, <em>rich</em>."</p><p>He directs it at Yangyang and Shotaro, who look all too calm about the fact they're in one of the richest districts. Yangyang gives him a grin, and Shotaro just shrugs.</p><p>"I'm rich too, you know," Yangyang replies.</p><p>"Oh," Jaemin says, realising something. "You have a sugar daddy, don't you? This is your sugar daddy's place."</p><p>Yangyang's smile drops into disbelief. "What? No, excuse me, I provide for myself."</p><p>"Yeah, of course, that's why you hang out with us in the same two hoodies and only eat instant meals," Jeno retorts.</p><p>Yangyang whirls onto Shotaro. "Tell them I'm <em>not</em> Kun's sugar baby!"</p><p>"Oh, your sugar daddy's name is Kun?" Renjun teases, and Yangyang throws his hands up in the air.</p><p>Shotaro grins. "Well, he does spoil you."</p><p>"I regret inviting all of you," Yangyang declares, folding his arms. He's still leading them though, so he doesn't regret it too much.</p><p>Jaemin's eyes are bright with mischief. "But then we can meet your sugar daddy's friends, who are also rich. Hurry up, hurry up, let's get there faster. I want first dibs."</p><p>Yangyang throws his hands up again. "My friends are not to be dibbed on, oh my god. If anything, I have dibs, so back off."</p><p>When Yangyang leads them into a street, Donghyuck starts to feel a little bit sober with shock. Yangyang's lead them right to a damn rich private estate, with gated fronts and all. And he walks right up to it like he's at home.</p><p>"This is not a casual party," Renjun states what the rest of them are starting to realise. Shotaro grins before confidently stepping right up beside Yangyang.</p><p>Jaemin pulls the rest of them forward as the gates open. Yangyang and Shotaro lead them to the two very big, intimidating doors, and Donghyuck can now hear the music playing from within the house.</p><p>Yangyang slaps on the doors to knock. They open up quickly, a man standing at them with a drink in his hand.</p><p>Donghyuck realises three things.</p><p>One, the man's hair colour is definitely changing. It fades from orange to green before Donghyuck's eyes.</p><p>Two, Donghyuck is pretty sure that the drink is glowing, rainbow bubbles rising into the air from the cup.</p><p>And three — Donghyuck is definitely underdressed. But he's also a little too drunk to care about it much right now.</p><p>"Kun!" Yangyang greets excitedly, launching forward to hug him. Kun easily stays balanced, which means he's all too used to Yangyang's affections.</p><p>"Fuck, his sugar daddy is hot," Renjun mutters from beside Donghyuck.</p><p>Kun's eyes glance over them, and he pulls back from Yangyang, sighing.</p><p>"Humans?" Kun asks tiredly, sounding like he's familiar to Yangyang's antics, and Yangyang gives a large grin.</p><p>"I thought it'd be fun! Besides, I don't think anyone will eat them," Yangyang answers.</p><p>"I'll make sure they're fine," Shotaro appeases, which seems to work for Kun.</p><p>Donghyuck isn't focused on his friends' answers. He's more taken aback by Kun questioning his outfit.</p><p>"Uh, obviously not human. I'm a witch," he points out. Kun's eyes rake over his form for a moment before he smiles, stepping back to let them through the door.</p><p>"Of course, silly me. Welcome to the party. Whatever you do, don't let Ten make you a drink."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I'll make sure they don't go over mortal limits," Yangyang waves a hand to brush away Kun's statement, effectively leading the rest of them inside the house.</p><p>Donghyuck's head is spinning, and he's pretty sure there's like, little floating lights <em>everywhere </em>now that he looks. Decorations that Donghyuck has never seen before, and can't help being awed by.</p><p>God, he definitely had way too much to drink.</p><p>Kun shuts the door behind them. The music gets louder, and they follow it to the back of the house, where there's even <em>more </em>fantastical lights and decorations.</p><p>And people. Quite a few of them, and all dressed with some very impressive Halloween costumes.</p><p>He grabs hold of Shotaro's arm, confidence wavering in his own costume. "I need a drink."</p><p>"Anyone else?" Shotaro asks, which Renjun takes up. The rest move with Yangyang to integrate into the party.</p><p>Shotaro leads them back into the kitchen, where two are currently hovering around literal cauldrons of drinks. One looks like the source of Kun's drink, and Donghyuck immediately hovers around it.</p><p>"No," Shotaro warns, pushing him away from it. "Not that."</p><p>Donghyuck whines, barely noticing that the other two in the room are watching the exchange. Shotaro notices, pointing at one of them and shaking his head.</p><p>"Kun already said you're not allowed to make their drinks."</p><p>"You're Ten," Renjun realises.</p><p>"I am, and Kun is ruining my fun," Ten replies. He gestures to the man next to him. "This is Sicheng, and Kun said nothing about <em>him </em>making your drinks, right?"</p><p>Shotaro just warns Sicheng to take it easy, to which he gives an <em>okay </em>sign. He grabs some kind of sparkling liquid which Donghyuck has never seen before, and pours it into two cups for Donghyuck and Renjun. Shotaro helps himself to something from a cauldron.</p><p>Donghyuck doesn't even protest that Shotaro gets a drink from the cauldron. He's too focused on Ten's costume, trying to understand <em>why </em>it's the best looking cat costume he's ever seen.</p><p>He finally realises. "Oh! You have really cool contacts."</p><p>Ten stares for a moment, like he's trying to process if Donghyuck is being genuine. Then he breaks into a laugh, smothering it behind a sip of his drink. "Thanks. They were rather expensive, but I suppose they're worth it."</p><p>He definitely sounds like he's making a joke, something that Donghyuck doesn't understand, and is way too drunk to try and figure out.</p><p>"I want a pair," Donghyuck hums, deciding to reply to Ten in a straight-forward manner, lacking anything better to say.</p><p>"Careful what you wish for, little human," Ten answers. Donghyuck sticks out his tongue at him, because <em>damnit he's a witch, </em>is the hat truly not enough of a hint?</p><p>"We should go find our friends, but thanks for the drinks!" Renjun says, grabbing Donghyuck's elbow and pulling him away. Shotaro trails after them, giving a better farewell to the two in the kitchen.</p><p>Donghyuck is pleasantly surprised by the taste of his drink. There's definitely <em>some </em>type of alcohol in it, something bubbling on his tongue and down his throat as he sips, but he has no idea what.</p><p>It's like the bubbles from the drink are floating through him. His head feels lighter, body tingly with some type of buzz. Everything looks so much brighter, so much more enthralling.</p><p>Gods, whatever is in this drink has Donghyuck the drunkest he's ever been. It's acting quickly, already taking effect, and he's not even a quarter through it.</p><p>Shotaro introduces them to people, while others come up to them. They're all <em>very </em>interested in Donghyuck and Renjun, but Shotaro keeps pulling them out of conversations before things can carry on too long. It's a whirlwind of names and faces that Donghyuck has absolutely <em>no </em>hope of remembering.</p><p>At least they've found Jeno, who's got a drink in his hand. He's currently standing with Ynagyang, both of them watching Jaemin on the other side of the room, who's talking to a guy Donghyuck was introduced to earlier.</p><p>Donghyuck scans around the room, trying to remember who he's been introduced to.</p><p>And then he spots someone in the corner — their costume is certainly impressive, and it's what catches Donghyuck's eye. They have multiple tails fanning out behind their back, a number Donghyuck has little hope of figuring out.</p><p>Donghyuck knows he hasn't been introduced yet. The one that caught his eye is standing with someone Donghyuck also hasn't met, but their costume is certainly less impressive — there's just a cat on their shoulder, which is cool and all, but it's not <em>multiple tails. </em>Tails that are <em>moving.</em></p><p>And Donghyuck is drunk, so he knows his judgement of attractiveness is kind of skewered, but — he's pretty sure this guy is the most attractive guy he has ever seen in his life, and will ever see again.</p><p>Then he <em>laughs, </em>and Donghyuck feels like the world slips away. All that matters is that guy's bright, wide smile and loud laughter. The way he's leaning into his friend, laughing without restraint, tails swirling behind him.</p><p>"Donghyuck," Jeno snaps him out of it. "You— Oh. <em>Oh, </em>okay, I see."</p><p>"I call dibs," Donghyuck cuts in, because damnit he saw the guy first, and he'd rather <em>not </em>go up against Jeno.</p><p>Jeno throws up a hand in surrender. "He's all yours. Just be careful, yeah?"</p><p>Donghyuck pats the top of Jeno's head. "Of course. You good if I..."</p><p>"Yeah, go get 'em." He shoots Donghyuck an encouraging thumbs up, and Donghyuck downs the rest of his drink to try and boost his confidence.</p><p>Okay, maybe he shouldn't have done that. But too bad, it's too late for regrets, so he heads over to the two.</p><p>The friend sees Donghyuck heading over first. He gestures for Donghyuck to join them, and Donghyuck takes the invitation gladly.</p><p>"Ah, aren't you cute? I'm Jungwoo," he greets. God, are all of Yangyang's friends hot, what the fuck? He gestures to the boy who originally caught Donghyuck's eye. "This is Yukhei."</p><p>Donghyuck introduces himself. Yukhei's got his head tilted like he's trying to figure something out, but it doesn't stop him from smiling warmly at Donghyuck.</p><p>Fuck the alcohol keeping him warm, he's pretty sure Yukhei's smile is formed by the literal <em>sun.</em></p><p>"Oh, have you finished your drink?" Jungwoo asks. Donghyuck's still holding the empty cup, and Jungwoo takes it from his hands. "Here, I'll get you another. Stay with Yukhei, okay?"</p><p>Jungwoo gives a very obvious wink to Yukhei as he leaves. Interestingly, though, Yukhei flushes with the action — and that's Donghyuck's hint that maybe things will go well here.</p><p>It's easy to fall into conversation with Yukhei. He asks who Donghyuck came with, laughing when he hears the answer.</p><p>"I should've expected that. He's the only one that can get away with this kind of stuff around Kun," Yukhei explains.</p><p>"Something tells me that's a lie," Donghyuck retorts, "Your smile is too cute, I'm sure you could get away with murder."</p><p>Yukhei laughs. "I'd rather not test that theory. I'm pretty sure Kun would still kill me if I murdered anyone."</p><p>"That would be a shame," Donghyuck nods seriously. "Okay, no murder then. I'm sure there's other fun things we can do anyway."</p><p>"Did you just call murder <em>fun</em>?"</p><p>It's easy with Yukhei. He bounces off Donghyuck's humour, and they're quickly comfortable with teasing each other.</p><p>Jungwoo still hasn't brought back Donghyuck's drink. When Donghyuck notices, Yukhei does too.</p><p>"Oh, did you want to go find Jungwoo?" Yukhei asks. Donghyuck, who's grabbed onto Yukhei's arm at one point and is pressed into his side, doesn't want anything to interrupt their conversation, so he shakes his head.</p><p>An idea comes to mind. "I'll just have a sip of yours?"</p><p>He's only just noticing as he reaches for the cup, because wow, okay, Yukhei's hands are <em>big. </em>The realisation has his mind whirling a little. They'd be nice to hold.</p><p>Yukhei hesitates. "You're all good to have some of this?"</p><p>"Of course," Donghyuck says, brows furrowing, pouting just a little — just enough, the way he knows it'll work.</p><p>Yukhei seems concerned, but the pout works, and he lets Donghyuck take a sip.</p><p>It's even lighter on his tongue than his previous drink. It tastes like the best thing Donghyuck's ever had, and he takes a couple of sips, until Yukhei's fingers tug the cup back, telling him to take it easy.</p><p>Donghyuck grins at him, knowing he'll probably do anything now to make sure he gets <em>more </em>of that drink.</p><p>"Sorry, thought you two would enjoy some more— Oh, don't tell me you let him have some of that," a voice draws Donghyuck's attention, and Donghyuck turns to see Jungwoo standing there.</p><p>"Um," Yukhei says, and Jungwoo sighs.</p><p>"That's really not meant for humans."</p><p>It's the last thing Donghyuck remembers of the night.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He wakes up, and wishes he didn't.</p><p><em>God, what the fuck</em>, he manages to think through the pain. This is like a hangover's hangover. The ultimate hangover. The worst thing to ever happen to him.</p><p>"Oh, you're awake!" Someone says, way too fucking cheerfully.</p><p>"Sh."</p><p>"Oops," the person whispers. It sounds familiar. There's memories right at the back of Donghyuck's mind, but right now thinking hurts, so he doesn't bother digging.</p><p>"Here, this will help." They're beside Donghyuck now. Donghyuck opens his eyes, squinting at the light coming through the curtains.</p><p>The person beside him helps him out, pressing something to his lips.</p><p>"It'll help nausea," they explain. Donghyuck decides to get it over with, drinking it down.</p><p>Thankfully, it <em>does </em>help settle his stomach. His headache is slowly clearing, and he can open his eyes a little bit more. Enough to recognise the boy in front of him.</p><p>"Yukhei," Donghyuck mumbles. He gets a bright smile in return.</p><p>"Morning. Don't worry, your friends crashed here too, just in other rooms."</p><p>It takes Donghyuck a couple of minutes to remember <em>where </em>they are. What happened last night — as much as he can remember.</p><p>Embarrassment curls in his stomach, because he has <em>no </em>idea what happened after he took Yukhei's drink.</p><p>Then something catches his eyes — something moving behind Yukhei. The tails from last night, he remembers.</p><p>"Why've you still got your costume on?" Donghyuck grunts out in question. He'd rather get the focus on Yukhei, and <em>not </em>on whatever mess he made last night.</p><p>Yukhei tilts his head, then his eyes widen. "Oh, you think I'm still human. Right, uh. Okay. Well, this isn't actually a costume."</p><p>Donghyuck glares at him, not appreciating the joke. But now that he's looking, he can see the way the tails are moving — they're too natural to be mechanical, too full of life.</p><p>"What the fuck are you, then?"</p><p>"A huli jing," Yukhei explains, like Donghyuck understands what those words mean.</p><p>Maybe it's because Donghyuck is on the brink of death. Maybe he's still drunk.</p><p>Maybe it's the memories slowly coming back from last night, realising the things he saw weren't quite human.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking Yangyang.</em>
</p><p>"A <em>what? </em>Fuck, don't tell me you're like, a demon or something. Did I sell my soul to you or something?"</p><p>"Uh, you did try to, actually. Multiple times. Don't worry, I don't fuck with soul buying. Huli jings don't deal with that... or Kumihos, which you might know me as. A fox spirit, basically."</p><p>Donghyuck recognises that name, and that creature. It's somewhere in Renjun's books of mythical creatures. He remembers something about them being malevolent — but Yukhei hasn't shown any hint of such, and hopefully will continue not to.</p><p>Donghyuck's just going to have to trust it, because he's still just trying to come to his senses. And deal with the realisation that he ended up at a party for non-humans.</p><p>That things that <em>aren't </em>human even exist. Like Yukhei.</p><p>"Cool," Donghyuck says, then throws himself back on the bed and rolls over. "I'm not dealing with this. Wake me up in a few hours."</p><p>There's a noticeable pout in Yukhei's tone. "You said we could talk in the morning."</p><p>"I was drunk and full of empty promises."</p><p>"I hope not. You said you'd tell me how cute I am, and how you'd like to kiss me-"</p><p>Donghyuck shoots up. Yukhei's got a mischevious grin on his face, meaning he knows that Donghyuck doesn't remember this, but Donghyuck knows himself well — he knows Yukhei isn't actually lying.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck it, what the hell.</em>
</p><p>He sloppily places his hands on Yukhei's cheeks, and pulls him in closely. He stops right before their lips connect, waiting for Yukhei to make sure it's okay.</p><p>Yukhei presses his lips quickly to his, and Donghyuck isn't convinced he isn't dreaming.</p><p>Then reality hits, and he pulls back. "Oh nope, morning hangover breath. No, no, absolutely not. Come back in a few hours when I'm alive and nice to kiss."</p><p>Yukhei doesn't let him go so easily, pulling him forward once more to press a kiss to Donghyuck's nose. "Cute."</p><p>He does leave Donghyuck alone to have a brief meltdown, because <em>what the fuck.</em></p><p>Yukhei isn't human.</p><p>Yukhei <em>kissed </em>Donghyuck.</p><p>Yet Donghyuck knows that this is very, very real, despite it feeling otherwise.</p><p>Maybe he'll thank Yangyang for inviting them after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't know either, i wanted humans accidentally rocking up to a supernatural halloween party. and then i thought hang on. hang on. 00 line chaos would absolutely end up doing this. anyway i have no idea how to write shotaro but he seems like he fits right into the chaos so asdfgh</p><p>thank you for reading!<br/>big thank you to the mods for organising this &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/shiningstarhwa">twitter</a> &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>